Mr Brightside
by Shi Ryu Ai
Summary: Harry is in love with Ginny but he knows Ginny and Draco have been seeing each other so he decides go spy on them to see what they’re up to….Harry’s POV WARNING sexual stuff ehre too... not too much detail


Disclaimer: Not mine. None is mine except the idea of this fic…. I wish I owned Draco…. If I did…. Ooooooooooo….shudders… o, and the song belongs to The Killers.

Title: Mr. Brightside

Summary: Harry is in love with Ginny but he knows Ginny and Draco have been seeing each other so he decides go spy on them to see what they're up to….Harry's POV

A/N: Personally, I really do love a good song fic….yes…indeed…meatlocker.

"Go on, Harry, it won't hurt you to go have a look see!" Ron was urging me to go and spy on Ginny tonight. "Go on; bring your Invisibility cloak so you don't get caught! I need to know what my sister's up to as well, you know."

"I don't know Ron, I don't… I don't think its right." I said almost truthfully. I really wanted to go see what she and Malfoy were up to. I… I hated to admit it to myself, but I had fallen for Ginny… I had fallen for her hard.

"Go on, mate. It'll do us all some good. I want to know why Malfoy of all people! Make sure they don't do anything stupid or something!" He started to look irritated.

"Fine, fine, I'll go." I ran upstairs and got my invisibility cloak and wrapped it round myself.

As I went back to the Common Room and out the portrait of the Fat Lady, I heard Hermione say to Ron, "That didn't take much convincing, did it?"

_Coming out of my cage _

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

As I traveled through the castle I remembered my one and only date with Ginny Weasley: we had gone to Hogsmeade together a few months back. We went all around, to all the shops and sights, and we went in to the Three Broomsticks to go meet up with Ron and Hermione to end our dates as a double date. Ron and Hermione had been going out since last year after everyone realized Voldemort had still been alive and growing in power. We had butterbeers and chocolate from Honeyduke's and we all talked about everything.

After the Three Broomsticks Ginny wanted to go back to the castle so we started heading up that way when we were stopped by Malfoy. He sneered at us and looked at our hands, holding each other. His eyes sharpened and he looked from our hands intertwined to Ginny to me and he laughed, saying loudly for everyone to hear, "Look, Potter and Weasley are finally together! How about that, everyone?" Then he came closer so that only people who were close to us could hear, "Finally got your wish, weaslette? What'd you do to him, put him under a spell? Going to go drag him back to the castle for a shag before it wears off?"

I looked over at Ginny and saw her face reddening in anger. I stepped up to Malfoy to protest but instead Ginny grabbed me and turned me around to face her. She pressed her lips to mine and I gladly returned it. When we both were out of breath, we let go. I held her with my arms as she turned her head to rest on my chest, her face turning a bright red when she looked at Malfoy and his slightly appalled face. I pulled Ginny away from me and looked her in the eyes and said the three words I had been dying to tell her for years.

"Ginny," I heard myself say. "I… I love you."

The look on her face was that of shock. Then she smiled, grabbed my hand again, and started running up to the castle, dragging me behind her. When we reached the common room she jumped on me and started kissing me again, leaving burning sensations everywhere she left them. We were on the couch still snogging when Ron and Hermione came in and we were pulled apart partly because Ron wanted to talk and partly because Ginny said she wanted to go to bed. I said goodnight to her and kissed her on the forehead, whispering "I love you" again. I didn't notice that she never returned what I said.

The next day she avoided me like the plague. When I finally cornered her, she started crying, saying things like she wasn't ready for love and that it was all a huge mistake; that she didn't know why she went out with me in the first place. My heart shattered. I'd been nursing it every since and finally…. Finally I could look at her without feeling pain.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

I reached the front doors of the castle and opened them as carefully and quietly as I could and slipped through, closing them gently behind me. I went down to the Whomping Willow and sat far enough away so it couldn't detect my presence and start going berserk. I sat and waited.

I knew for a fact that at least once a month Ginny and Malfoy snuck down to Hogsmeade together to have a bit of alone time and that the used Malfoy's own personal Thestral cart to bring them to and from Hogsmeade.

As sleep tugged at my eyes I remembered the kiss Ginny pulled me into in front of Malfoy that day in Hogsmeade… was it to get back at him for something? Ginny had told me the next day that she had actually been seeing Malfoy for a while. Ron had exploded when he heard that….

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking the drag_

I sat up, wide awake on the grass as I heard the Thestral cart coming up the road and saw some smoke rising out of it. _Of course_, I thought. _Malfoy's no good for her. Ginny's been getting into drugs and alcohol lately…._

The cab opened and out came two shadowed figures, the taller one throwing down a lighted cigarette and crushing it with his foot. I got up and started following them, being as quiet as possible. They walked briskly and swiftly, keeping to the shadows so it was hard for me to keep up with them. I followed them all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and slipped through the door before they could close it on me.

It wasn't even a second before they were all over each other, grabbing each other, touching, passion filling their senses with love and lust. It sickened me as they stumbled back and forth, removing clothing items a splaying them all over the floor, piece by piece until Malfoy was left only in his boxers and Ginny in a skimpy dress-slip. She touched his chest as he looked into her eyes as they stopped for a moment. I was going crazy...

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

Slowly and unsure of himself, Malfoy slipped a strap of Ginny's slip off one of her arms. When she didn't do anything, he slipped the other off and it fell easily to the floor, leaving her free from all clothes. I closed my eyes and turned away before I could see anything. I felt like I would go mad. I felt like I could kill. I felt like I was losing my self-control.

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

I was jealous. I wanted to be the one stripping and pleasuring Ginny. I wanted to hear her moan my name softly and breathlessly as my fingers left burning sensations wherever I touched her and caressed her.

I thought quickly: should I interrupt them and drag Ginny back to the Common Room and tell Ron exactly what she and Malfoy had been up to? How would she react? She'd probably make an excuse…. Or say she was in love with Malfoy…..

Suddenly everything was quiet. Everything silenced around me except for the light sound of someone trying to catch their breath. Slowly, painfully, I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I looked over at the lovers, Ginny sitting on top of Malfoy, who was sitting up. They were holding each other. Just holding each other after the deed they had done. Then my world crashed and ended as I heard three words escape both their lips at the same time: "I love you".

I knew they whispered it, but those words, those three words, tangled with both their voices at the same time, seemed to have turned the volume up in my head to maximum and left a ringing effect. I was too late no matter what. I should've told Ginny years ago how I felt, when I knew she liked me. I should've told her sooner. The words were still ringing in my ears. Everything seemed to be a dream now. I looked upon their naked bodies, still tangled together and glistening with sweat, their chests still heaving slightly with the exertion of their passion and love.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullaby_

_Choking on your alibi_

_But it's the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside_

I didn't care if they knew I was there. I ran out of the room, the door slamming behind me. I ran. I ran until I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and I screamed the password, a lump forming in my throat and tears starting to burn and sting at my eyes. I ran through the opening and up into my dorm room where everyone was already asleep, even Ron. When I closed the door, he woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Harry? How'd it all go? You okay?" He asked me, concern in his voce when I let a gasp of sadness escape my trembling lips.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm alright. I'm always alright. As far as I'm concerned, I never loved your sister in the first place. I'm fine." I answered as I closed my curtains around me and tears escaped the prison of my eyes.

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never………………………………._

End

A/N: So was it alright for a songfic? Please review! I might add a second chapter to this in Ginny's POV and maybe even a third in Draco's POV….. of course, I don't know if they'd be songfics cuz I doubt I'll find any songs that'll go along with this one…. So… thanks to those who read this and reviewed it! Till next time, peace outside!


End file.
